lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Calbeius or Urukgoth/A Calbeius Original: The Explanation of Evil in the Fourth Age
The Fourth Age began after the One Ring was destroyed and "All Evil was destroyed forever." Well, major parts of the world would be unpopulated and it would take several years to repopulate the world with good. I would like to say other wise. Once the One Ring was destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom, Mordor was destroyed. A large population of Mordor was killed and now it is controled by Gondor. The remains of evil that still exist are the orcs of Gundabad in the Misty Mountains. During the beginning of the Fourth, the Dwarfs of the Blues or Iron Hills or Erebor, went to the Mines of Moria to reclaim it. Once the Dwarfs won, the Orcs of Gundabad retreated to Goblin Town. Several of the Gundabad forces splt up into groups and into the broken parts of Arnor. Now lets talk about how Angmar survived. Angmar was already destroyed in the first place. It was left in ruin and abandoned by its master. Those who stayed in Angmar survived from Mordor. The remains of Angmar were suppose to go to Mordor, but several of them were... well... cowards. Those who didnt want to leave Angmar stayed in Angmar. They managed to repopulate Angmar wence the Fourth Age took one thousand years in place. Angmar didnt do anything destructive or evil for one thousand years. Its mostly because they were weakened for so long and some of the orc their would rather start over. What i mean by start over is by rebuilding Angmar, but they would still hate the Rangers of the North and the High Elves. No one knows when Angmar will rise again, but it could be soon or later. Its kind of strange how the Uruk-Hai of Isengard survived that day when Fangorn attacked. I think Rohan helped Fangorn fight Isengard. For some of them actually escaped into Enedwaith. Rohan was to go after these survivors in hopes that the Uruk-Hai could never repopulate. But then the remains of the Uruk-Hai escaped into Dunland. The Uruks said that they would help give the Dunlending "upgrades" on their armor and weapons. For exchange, the Dunlending will allow the Uruks to repopulate in Dunland. For the Rohirrim were going to take Dunland already, but the Dunlending were given information about their armor and weapons, including new strategies. For the Uruk-Hai were to repopulate in Dunland, and soon they once they had enough Uruks, they were to take back Isengard. How did Dol Guldur survive? Lets see. According to a Wikia Contributor, Dol Guldur was attacked and took over by the Elves of Lorien during the War of the Ring. The Dol Guldur Orcs actually escaped through a series of caves. They rode on spiders through lots of webby caves. They traveled through the caves until they could make it into Mirkwood Corrupted. Lorien and the Wood Elves were to clear out the infestation of Spiders through Mirkwood. One of the problems was that Dol Guldur was actually repopulating the spiders. The other problem was that Lorien and the Wood Elves didnt know where they were being repopulated. They could tell Dol Guldur was repopulating the Mirkwood Spiders because everyday when were to clear out the spiders, they always came back. Dol Guldur knew that as long as its inhabitants stayed alive, then the more chance Dol Guldur can repopulate and kick out Lorien and possibly the Wood Elves. The Orcs of Dol Guldur repopulated around Mirkwood Corrupted. Lorien couldnt find the Spider Nests, which led to the captured Dol Guldur City to be overrun by Mirkwood Spiders. Lorien had to retreat back to their home of malorn trees. Dol Guldur reclaimed their capitol of Dol Guldur. They kept the spider population at a balanced rate. What about, Mordor you migh ask. Well, Mordor was completly obliterated after the One Ring was destroyed. But now Mordor was controlled by Gondor. Im not sure if ALL of Mordor was destroyed, just the dark and evil part. Nurn was a part of Mordor, but that didnt seem like a place to destroy. or maybe it was just a certain region surrounding Mount Doom and the Black Gate. Yes, that makes more sense. Mordor looked like it was destroyed in the movies, but it was only due to Mount Doom. Mount Doom causes a series of destructive events in Mordor. It didnt destroy Nurn however, which was good for the Gondorians. They set the slaves of Nurn free, but again like the others, several escaped out of Mordor. They actually retreated back into a place called the Eastern Desolation. They populated at least enough to take on Gondor in Mordor. But it was actually quite easy for Mordor to reclaim itself. As said in the movie and im not sure in the book, i havent read the books unfortunatly, that the air in Mordor could possibly kill you or sicken you. So it did to the Gondorians. Mordor easily took back the Black Land and repopulated in Nurn. The destroyed area due to Mount Doom actually took a long term of centuries to rebuild. Several Orc mages helped the process of rebuilding Mordors geographical state. What happened to the Southern lands of the Haradrim and all the South Tribes? Well, it is so said that they soon became friends with Gondor. This was the case, but eventually they will go at it again. Mostly because when Mordor was to rebuild, It would soon persuade Harad the Gondor was stll the filthy kingdom of men it was before. Harad didnt believe Mordor for being a deceitful land of dark. But once the land of Gondor had a new king (This was far after Aragorn died) The new king actually wanted to send a secret raid on one of Harads camps. The new kings advisors told him that it was a terrible idea, but the new king told them that they needed supplies from Harad and they didnt give them any. Harad didnt have to give anything to Gondor, but the new king didnt listen. They sent a raid for one of their camps, and that is how Harad and Gondor became enemies. The other tribes were still at it, but i dont know. I never read the books. So from what i know about Umbar, it was already being conrtolled by Gondor in the first place. The Corsairs lived with the Haradrim. The Haradrim were to reclaim the land of Umbar after the Raid on Harad. The Raid on Harad was an event declaring that Gondor and Harad were no long allies but they were now enemies. The King of Gondor, Arunuin, declared the raid on the Haradrim. This raid was to help Gondor find new items in order to possibly get stronger. Arunuin thought they needed to get stronger i order to take on Mordor again, but Harad wasnt going to get involved. Arunuin knew that Harad had several items that can be of use, so they raided a Haradrim camp. This however only created the conflict of Harad and Gondor once more. ''The name of "The King of Gondor" might get you confused on the stories of The Cursed Prince and The Rise of Guldur. The King of Gondor from both of those stories is a completly differant person. Arunuin is the King of Gondor at a differant time period. The Cursed Prince and The Rise of Guldur are at differant time, in the future. '' So the Easterlings. They became peaceful until they grew powerful again. THey started to attack the west. Their. That pretty much explains that unless someone who has read the book can correct me. So, let me explain something else. I was told that the Elves of Middle Earth left Arda to join the Valar in Valanor. When it was around 500 F.A. The Valar sensed that Arda had a new evil rising. The Elves had to return to Arda after the Valar told them they had to return. This is a Calbeius Original, on Why Evil still exists during the Fourth Age. Category:Blog posts